Nighttime Swim
by Tasha Hill
Summary: A heat wave sweeps through Westchester. Ororo seeks refuge from the heat, unaware that she isn't the only one. She meets John in the indoor pool, and they start talking, which leads to other things.


Nighttime Swim

By Tasha Hill

Rating: R

Genre: Romance/General

Summary: A heat wave sweeps through Westchester. Ororo seeks refuge from the heat, unaware that she isn't the only one. She meets John in the indoor pool, and they start talking, which leads to other things.

XXXXX

The moon shined on Professor Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and its surrounding grounds on an early Saturday morning during an intense heat wave in the late summer. There was little wind, and stars dotted every part of the sky along with many clouds. A squirrel squirmed in its hole near the middle of one of the park's trees, trying to get comfortable. A northern mockingbird sat on a branch above it. It spread its wings, taking off into the sky.

The mockingbird flapped its wings as it headed lower. It landed on a branch near the top of a tree, which was next to the window to Ororo's room on the third floor. The curtains had been taken down and the window left open in a futile attempt to get some relief from the heat. Ororo lay on her bed with the covers pulled away, wearing a spaghetti strap top with a pair of very short sleeping shorts and unable to sleep.

Ororo cursed the barely-working air conditioner for making the mansion feel like a furnace. She'd considered making it rain, but she knew she'd be abusing the natural elements of nature for personal gain. She gave a loud, annoyed sigh as she turned to look at the clock on her bedside table, which read twelve-thirty in the morning.

Ororo hissed in frustration and grabbed her hair. She believed she'd go crazy if she couldn't find some relief. Suddenly, she got an idea. She could grab her swimsuit and go to the mansion's indoor swimming pool. The water would feel so good against her skin. Best of all, she'd have it all to herself with no one to bother her.

Ororo quickly changed into her powder blue bikini and made her way down to the pool. When she got there, she found it completely deserted. She walked to the edge and dipped her toe in, finding the water was amazingly cool. She dropped her towel and flip-flops on one of the lounge chairs surrounding the pool before kneeling down and sliding into the water. Sighing in pleasure, she began to swim around, enjoying its cool feel. In fact, she enjoyed it so much that she didn't know she was being watched or that she wasn't alone in the pool.

John watched Ororo from a distance with a sort of predatory leer. He crossed his arms, furrowing his brow at her graceful form. He'd always thought she was hot as hell. He narrowed his eyes at her, in which they showed an expression of want toward her. He watched her swim for another minute before he decided to make his presence known.

"Hey, teach," John said.

Ororo gasped in fright and spun around. She couldn't believe John in the pool with her. She wasn't sure how long he'd been there, and she wasn't about to ask. She pressed her lips together as he smirked at her.

"What's up?" John asked coolly.

"John, what are you doing here? You know the pool's off limits after dark," Ororo scolded.

John's smirk only widened. He uncrossed his arms and ran his hand over the water's surface very slowly.

"That didn't stop you," John chuckled.

"That's different, John," Ororo retorted with a stern look. "I'm a teacher."

John scoffed and shook his head. Ororo rolled her eyes put her hand over her face. She felt a bit annoyed by John's cocky attitude that had a tinge of stubbornness to it.

"Do as you say, not as you do, right?" John asked.

"That's right. You need to go, John," Ororo said seriously and removed her hand from her face.

"Aw, come on, teach," John said in a somewhat annoyed tone. "I'm just looking for a little relief from this killer heat wave, just like you."

Ororo sighed and raised her hands in defeat. She didn't feel like arguing with John. She had to deal with that far too often.

"All right," Ororo said.

Ororo swallowed hard and fidgeted somewhat. She felt awkward being alone in a pool with one of her students, let alone one of her male students. The fact that John kept staring at her made her feel cornered and uncomfortable, so she tried to avoid looking at him. John leaned back against the side of the pool with his arms resting on the edge.

"Some heat wave, huh, teach?" John asked, flashing a smile at Ororo.

Ororo didn't look at the young man, but she nodded. She became a little tense when he started to move closer to her. John stopped a little ways away from her.

"Yeah, it's a scorcher. I feel like I'm in Cairo," Ororo said and cleared her throat.

"You were in Egypt? Hot," John said with a snicker.

"Yeah. Years ago. When I was a street thief," Ororo said, still refusing to make eye contact.

"You were a street thief?" John asked.

"Mm-hmm. It was the only way I could keep myself fed," Ororo said with a shudder. "I often hung out with other street children, and we'd work together to find anything edible to eat."

John chuckled to himself as he looked up at the ceiling. He turned back to Ororo, who fidgeted quite a bit. Ororo peered at him out of the corner of her eye.

"I'm very impressed. You resorted to something I never believed you'd be capable of," John said, a smirk crossing his lips.

"I wasn't proud of it, but I did what I had to do in order to survive," Ororo said, feeling her body tremble slightly. "Life on Cairo's streets was very dangerous. I was often threatened by gangs of older children wanting to pick fights with anyone they saw. Dogs would try to attack me, and people would push me down for no reason other than boredom."

"Talk about sick," John said.

"That's not all. Policemen were constantly after me. They'd raise their batons and shout obscenities as they chased me," Ororo said and swallowed hard. "Banding together with other children provided protection for me. We looked out for each other."

"I didn't need anyone to look out for me. I had my lighter with me, and I was ready to deal with anyone who gave me any crap," John said with fierceness.

"It's important to remember to use your power for power only for self-defense. Using it for—" Ororo started.

"Personal gain means I'm abusing the gifts we've been given," John finished and rolled his eyes. "I've heard that one before."

"There's no need to be such a smart aleck, John," Ororo said sternly.

"Hey, I didn't mean anything by it," John snapped. "Sheesh. You need to stop being so uptight."

"I'm not being uptight. I'm stating a cold-hard fact. You don't have to be a smart aleck every time I say something to you," Ororo said with seriousness.

"All right," John said and held up his hands with a snort. "I'll try not to do it again."

Suddenly, Ororo turned her back to John, unsure why she was being so open with him. All she knew is that she felt this strange attraction to him, and she was somewhat freaked out by it. She didn't know what she was going to do. She knew it'd be completely immoral for a teacher and a student to have a romantic relationship. John could tell she was nervous and tense. He had to smirk at that.

John started to move slowly toward Ororo until he was directly behind her. Ororo was scared more than ever to turn around. She shuddered when she felt John's hands move up and down her arms. Her skin became covered in goosebumps, and he moved her hair over her left shoulder before bringing his lips to her neck. She gasped quietly at the feeling. She wasn't supposed to feel this way, least of all about one of her students.

"John, what are you doing?" Ororo asked.

John pressed himself against Ororo, and she could feel his arousal. The weather witch trembled at how aroused she was as well.

"What does it feel like I'm doing?" John asked somewhat seductively.

"You shouldn't be doing this. I shouldn't be here," Ororo said, gulping quietly.

John smirked behind Ororo. He had her right where he wanted her, where he knew she wanted to be on some deep level.

"Tell me you want me to stop, that you don't want me," John said, his voice becoming more seductive.

John pressed harder against Ororo's back, pressing her further against the side of the pool. He began moving his crotch against her butt, making her moan softly.

"Tell me you want me to stop," John whispered.

Ororo opened and closed her mouth, but nothing came out. John brought his fingers to the neck straps of her bikini.

"Want me to stop, Ororo?" John asked.

Ororo gasped at hearing her name. She couldn't believe how much she liked hearing it. She shook her head very slowly. John smiled in triumph. He began undoing the straps when Ororo suddenly pushed back and moved away from him, breathing hard. He wore a confused expression and started moving her, which made her move further away.

"Hey, what's going on?" John asked.

"We can't do this, John. It's wrong," Ororo said nervously.

"What's wrong about it?" John wondered, his eyes full of disbelief.

"I'm your teacher, John," Ororo said with seriousness and shook her head. "This is completely immoral, not to mention that I'm older than you."

"I don't give a damn about that crap," John said bluntly. "You want what you want, and I want you. I know you want me too. Come on. What are you afraid of?"

Ororo dropped her head, unable to answer. She didn't move or flinch when she heard John swim toward her. John stood in front of her and lifted her chin with his finger. He looked at her for a minute before he lowered his lips to hers. It was strange to feel him kissing her, and she knew she should be pushing him away, but she found she couldn't. Even stranger to her was she didn't want to resist him. Her arms found their way around his neck, and she began kissing him back. She felt his tongue seeking entrance inside her mouth, and she let it. She could feel electricity jolt up and down her spine as his tongue explored every part of her mouth.

John's hands wandered to Ororo's back and butt. He moved to rub and squeeze her breasts. The weather witch moaned with ecstasy into his mouth, and the young man couldn't stop himself from smiling into hers. They kissed a while more before he moved to kiss her neck. Her skin tingled beneath his lips. His left arm held her closer, and his right hand moved between her legs and began touching her under her bikini. Ororo gave a sharp gasp and arched into his hand.

"Oh, god. John," Ororo whispered with incredible pleasure.

"You like that? Want me to keep touching you?" John asked huskily.

Ororo moaned as John sped up his actions, and her arms tightened around him. Just as she was about to climax, he stopped and pulled back to look at her. He could see she was panting heavily from his actions, and she became confused.

"John, why did you—" Ororo started with concern.

"You really don't want us to make love for the first time in a swimming pool, do you? Cause I don't," John said.

Ororo's brow furrowed in confusion. She reached out and touched his face, her hand trembling.

"John, are you—" Ororo said, swallowing hard.

"Yeah," John answered with a slow nod.

John gave a soft chuckle as Ororo looked at him in wonder at knowing the bad boy of the school was a virgin. He touched her cheek, pressing his forehead against hers.

"At least one of us will know what we're doing," John said, his voice cool and collected.

"Not tonight, we won't," Ororo whispered.

John's eyes went wide, and his mouth opened and closed without any words coming out. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard from Ororo.

"You never?" John wondered, furrowing his brow.

"No, I haven't," Ororo answered, lowering her head in embarrassment. "I was a thief most of my life, and then I came here and started training and teaching. I loved it so much, and I never thought about anything else."

John couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his face. He held Ororo's face in his hands, his thumbs moving along her cheeks.

"You are so damn amazing," John said in a very seductive voice.

John pulled Ororo in for a slow, sensual kiss. He broke it after a while and looked at her seriously.

"Do you want this?" John asked.

Ororo bit her lip, feeling uncertain. She closed her eyes, thinking about what she really wanted. Her body trembled so much that it seemed it wouldn't be able to stop. She opened her eyes, staring deep into John's.

"Yes," Ororo whispered breathlessly.

"Come here," John said.

John pulled Ororo to him, and they engaged in a series of passionate kisses. With her back braced against the side of the pool, he maneuvered her legs around his waist. He brought his hands to her butt, squeezing firmly and her moaning edging him on. The sexual intensity was building, and she didn't know how much longer she could stand it. Ororo threw her head back when she felt John take her right breast in his mouth through her bikini top. Her heart pounded relentlessly in her chest, and she could feel his beating at a similar speed.

"John, please," Ororo pleaded.

John pulled away from Ororo's breast and looked up at her. He cupped her chin in his hand, his eyes looking as intense as hers did.

"What?" John asked.

"Don't tease me, John," Ororo begged, feeling flushed. "Please, don't tease me anymore."

John smiled at Ororo before giving her a brief kiss. He placed his hands on her cheeks and pressed his forehead against hers.

"What do you want?" John asked.

"Make love to me. Please," Ororo answered with a soft shudder.

"Come with me," John said, becoming serious.

John hoisted himself out of the pool and held out a hand to Ororo, helping her out. He led her to one of the lounge chairs surrounding the pool. Pulling her to him, they began kissing again. Never breaking the kiss, John lowered them down with the lower half of his body nestled between her legs. He reached behind her and slowly pulled on one of the bikini strings until it came undone. He finally broke the kiss to pull the bikini top away from her body. He looked down at her in awe. His eyes met hers. Ororo almost wanted to cover herself.

"What is it?" Ororo wondered, her voice showing some uncertainty.

John stared at Ororo with wonder in his eyes. He was eager to touch every part of her body, yet he didn't want to push too fast and make her feel uncomfortable. Still, he couldn't help but be amazed by her.

"You're so amazingly beautiful and so damn sexy," John growled intensely. "You have no idea how much I want you."

The lovers shared a series of kisses. John slowly peeled off the lower half of Ororo's bikini. He ran his hands up and down her legs, cupping her butt before bringing one hand between them to touch her. Ororo gasped in ecstasy when he fondled the loose folds of her sex. She squeezed her eyes shut as his thumb stroked her clit. She moved her hips with his motions. She cried out in pleasure as she came. She was so lost in it that she forgot to breathe.

Ororo came down from her high, feeling sated as she closed her eyes for a short moment. Her hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they came to the hem of John's swim shorts and began pushing them down. With his help, the last barrier between them was gone. They gasped simultaneously at seeing each other naked. Ororo reached between them and slowly began stroking John, making him groan.

"God," John growled with incredible intensity.

The lovers moved against each other as they were being touched. After a while, John grabbed Ororo's wrist, stopping her movements on his now hard member. Ororo looked at him worriedly.

"What's wrong?" Ororo asked.

"Nothing," John answered, his voice showing a hint of huskiness. "It's just I'm not going to last much longer, and I want to be inside you really bad."

Ororo took John's face in her hands and brought him down for a kiss. She traced her lips along his jaw line, feeling the skin tingle beneath them. She heard him growl as she stopped at his ear.

"Be in me. Make love to me," Ororo said softly.

John gave Ororo another tender kiss before he aligned himself at her entrance and slowly slid himself inside her, causing her to let out a gasping moan. Ororo tried not to tense up. Although she was very aroused and her body prepared for him, it did hurt a bit. John stayed still for a while to let her adjust to having him inside her. He looked down at her to see her lips parted and her eyes closed. After a minute, his lover looked at him, her eyes pleading.

"Move, John. Please," Ororo said, a whimper coming out of her mouth.

John began moving in and out of Ororo slowly. He felt her arms and legs wrap tightly around him. He swept a hand beneath her head and brought her lips to his in a fierce, possessive kiss. Ororo lifted her hips to meet his eager rhythmic thrusts. John plunged into her and withdrew repeatedly, his body tightening more and more with each thrust.

"Oh, my god, 'Ro. You feel so damn good," John yelled, his body burning with so much fire that he felt he was about to explode.

"Don't stop. Please, John, don't stop," Ororo cried, her eyes filling with tears, as her body became tense.

John brought his lips to one of Ororo's high, full breasts, his tongue rolling around the nipple beneath it. Pleasure pierced through them, their bodies growing feverish from the heat. The young man moved up from the weather witch's breast, smiling down at her.

"You are so beautiful," John said gruffly.

John kissed Ororo long, hard, and deep, his thrusts becoming faster as he moved within her. When his hands cupped her aching breasts, kneading their soft fullness, Ororo groaned against his lips. Waves of ecstasy washed over her, as her body trembled with release, and she felt his body tighten. When his body made one last, deep thrust into her, she knew that he was lost in the same throes of passion that she was. John let out a long, strangled moan as he emptied himself into her, hearing her vocalize her own completion. Unable to stop himself, his body collapsed onto hers, and they held each other, both panting heavily. Ororo ran a hand over John's hair and rubbed his back soothingly.

"Hot damn. That was so damn hot," John growled, coming down from his high, as did Ororo with hers.

The young man inclined his head to look at the weather witch. He placed his hand on her cheek, swallowing hard.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" John asked.

"No, that was incredible," Ororo responded, caressing her lover's cheek.

John smiled as he rose up on his arms to look down at Ororo. He slipped a lock of hair behind her ear and touched her chin.

"So were you," John said breathlessly.

John leaned closer to Ororo for a kiss, of which he received. They shared a few kisses before he pulled back to look at her.

"Do you have any idea how long I've wanted you?" John asked.

"Maybe a little," Ororo whispered.

John ran a finger along Ororo's cheek. He traced a line down to her neck, moving to her shoulder very slowly. He felt the skin beneath his finger become covered in goosebumps.

"I've fantasized about this," John said seductively. "I would think about you before I went to sleep."

Ororo couldn't hold back a laugh. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes for a long moment before opening them. She kissed John's forehead and touched his shoulder very lightly.

"I thought you were supposed to be the bad boy," Ororo said.

"I will always be the bad boy," John smirked.

The lovers leaned in simultaneously for a kiss. John broke it when he felt Ororo shiver beneath him.

"Are you okay?" John asked, becoming concerned.

"Yeah. It's just I'm still wet, and it's a little cold," Ororo answered, rubbing her arms. "Plus, I'm feeling a bit tired."

"What do you say I walk you to your room?" John suggested.

"All right, but I'm not letting you take me back naked," Ororo said.

"Damn," John grumbled with mock disappointment.

Ororo laughed as John moved off her. John handed her the pieces of her bikini while he got up to get his shorts. After he slid them on, he watched as she tied the straps of her bikini back around her neck. Ororo rose from the lounge chair and turned to face him.

"Let's get the hell out of here," John said.

Ororo furrowed her brow. She knew she should scold John for his use of foul language, but she found that she didn't mind it as much as she used to. They made their way to her room, stopping at the door. Ororo turned to face John.

"I want you to know that I don't regret what we did tonight," Ororo whispered, feeling her body tremble.

"I don't either, and I never will," John replied, his voice low and seductive.

John leaned in and kissed Ororo passionately. He felt her slip her arms around his neck. He brought his hand to her hair, slanting his head in an effort to get closer to her. His tongue entered her mouth, listening to her moans. Ororo felt her heart begin to race once more, and electricity jolted up and down her spine. She touched John's chest, running her hand over his muscles. Suddenly, she came back to herself and pulled away from him.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Ororo said.

"See you then, teach," John said, his voice even more seductive.

John gave Ororo one more passionate kiss before he headed down the hall to the room he shared with Bobby. Ororo opened the door, its hinges squeaking slightly. She went inside, closing it behind her. She leaned her back against it and closed her eyes. She sighed heavily, feeling like a big mess. She decided to take a shower.

Ororo got her silky white nightgown and went into the bathroom, tossing her towel in the hamper. She got another one from the closet and turned on the water. She took off her bikini and stepped inside, pulling the curtain shut. She switched on the showerhead once the water was warm enough. She sighed in relief as it hit every inch of her body. She ran her hands through her hair, inhaling deeply and exhaling slowly.

As the water continued to hit her, Ororo closed her eyes, thinking about what transpired between her and John at the pool. She couldn't believe she'd gotten involved with one of her students. She knew what they'd done at the pool was immorally wrong, yet she couldn't deny her feelings for him. It was like she'd wanted him for a very long time, but she avoided it because she knew she could get in a heap of trouble for having intimate relations with him. However, what happened did happen, and there was no turning back for either of them.

Ororo was done with her shower within ten minutes and turned off the water. She dried herself off and put on her nightgown. She got the blow dryer and dried her hair with it. After putting it away, she headed toward her bed. She looked out the window after stopping at her nightstand. She could see the sky had clouded over completely.

A loud clap of thunder sounded, followed by lightning. Ororo felt relieved that a break in the heat was finally coming. She climbed into her bed, lying on her side. She didn't cover herself up with the sheet. Closing her eyes, she sighed deeply as she drifted off to sleep. Rain began to pour outside her window while lightning and thunder came.

THE END


End file.
